puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Caravanserai Island (Emerald)
Caravanserai Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from this island: , , and . Natural resources Buildings The building name theme on Caravanserai is "Song Titles". ; Apothecary : Painted Love (bazaar) : Bad Medicine : Dye of the Tiger (upgraded) : I Believe I Can Dye : (upgraded) : Nightwitch (upgraded) : Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Dye : Oops I Whisk'd it Again (upgraded) : Pretty Fly For A White Dye : Witch You Were Here (upgraded) : Witchy Woman (upgraded) ; Attraction : ; Bank : Can Buy Me Dubs (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Whoops, I Bid it Again (upgraded) ; Distillery: Whiskey in the Jar (bazaar) : All I Want Is Rum (upgraded) : Bizzare Rum Triangle (upgraded) : Born to Rum (upgraded) : Bohemian Rhumsody (upgraded) : Distill The One (upgraded) : Forty Oz to Free Rum : Grog Days Are Over : Grog Put a Smile Upon Your Face (upgraded) : Let's Get Drunk : One Rum, One Grog, One Swill : Psycho Swiller : Ready to Rum (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Rehab (upgraded) : Rum This Moment On : Swilling Me Softly (upgraded) : Take the Money and Rum (upgraded) : Tequila Sunrise (upgraded) : What If Grog Was One of Us (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Build Me Shelter (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Knocking on Heaven's Decor (bazaar) : (upgraded) : Does Your Clock Hang Low (upgraded) : Nuclear Furniture (upgraded) : Seven Sofa Army (upgraded) ; House Love Shack|shack|left}} ; Inn : Hotel Caravanserai (upgraded) ; Iron monger : All the Hard Things (bazaar) : A Hazy Blade of Winter (upgraded) : Amazing Iron How Sweet the Sword : Another One Bites The Rust (upgraded) : Balls, Swords and Magic (upgraded) : Brawl Star : Been Caught Steeling (upgraded) : Cry Me a Cleaver (upgraded) : Extra Large Balls : Fight For Your Right to Blacksmith (upgraded) : Flue Make It Breezy (upgraded) : Great Balls of Iron (upgraded) : Isn't It Ironic (upgraded) : Karkinos Cannon Balls (upgraded) : Power Of Love (upgraded) : Redneck Ammo Shoppe (upgraded) : Running From The Balls (upgraded) : Shots (upgraded) ; Palace : Desert Rose (upgraded) ; Shipyard : The First Cutter is the Deepest (bazaar) : Ain't No Fanchuan When She's Gone (upgraded) : Boom Boom Dhow (upgraded) : Brig It On Dhow (upgraded) : Brigging Sexy Back (upgraded) : Fat Bottom Frigs (upgraded) : For Whom the Frig Tolls (upgraded) : Frigin' on Heaven's Door (upgraded) : Frig on a Lease (upgraded) : Frigalicious (upgraded) : Jailhouse Brig (upgraded) : Junky Cold Medina (upgraded) : Let's Talk About Xebex (upgraded) : Little Deuce Sloop (upgraded) : Love, Rig o'er Me (upgraded) : Lowrider : Nuthin But A Sea Thang (upgraded) : Papa's Got a Brand New Bagh (upgraded) : Ships of Istanbul (upgraded) : Slow Ride : Smooth Criminhull : What Floats Around Comes Around (upgraded) : Wi'dhow You (upgraded) : You Drunk My Battleship (upgraded) ; Tailor : Black Clothes Sun (bazaar) : Caress Me Gown (upgraded) : Cleanin Out My Closet (upgraded) : Cloak On The Water : Never Gonna Stitch You Up (upgraded) : Pleat It (upgraded) : Sew Beautiful (upgraded) : Tiny Teddy (upgraded) : We Will Frock You (upgraded) : Wig or Wigout You (upgraded) ; Weavery : Wonderwool (bazaar) : Black Magic Cloth (upgraded) : Bohemian Weavery (upgraded) : Golden Loom (upgraded) : Karma Cloth (upgraded) : Sew Your Own Way (upgraded) : Smack My Stitch Up (upgraded) : Superstitchion (upgraded) : Take My Cloth Away (upgraded) : The Stitch is Back (upgraded) : Wooly Bully (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : All My Xebexes Live in Texas (shipyard) : : Ban Evaders For Life (shipyard) : Black Velvet (upgraded tailor) : (upgraded iron monger) : Brig Pimpin' (upgraded shipyard) : Changing Clothes (upgraded tailor) : Dhow Ya Think I'm Sexy (upgraded shipyard) : (upgraded weavery) : Eternal Rumba (upgraded distillery) : Flareway to Heaven (upgraded tailor) : Frame Canada (upgraded furnisher) : Girls Just Want To Have Frigs (upgraded shipyard) : : Highway to Helm (upgraded shipyard) : : Iron Fist (ironmonger) : Keep Rum Much Longer (upgraded distillery) : Kickstart My Chart shipyard : Longship is Long (shipyard) : My Heart Swill Go On (upgraded distillery) : Ocean's Potions (upgraded apothecary) : Ship Me Baby One More Time (shipyard) : Universally Friging (upgraded shipyard) : Viva La Rum (distillery) : Weaves Dont Come Easy (weavery) : Weaving All My Love For You (upgraded weavery) : Weaving for a Girl Like You (upgraded weavery) : When Irish Balls are Smiling (upgraded iron monger) : White Bedding (upgraded furnisher) History Caravanserai is most likely named for the Arabic word meaning Merchant's Inn, or for the Santana album bearing the same name (in keeping with the song title theme of the island). Caravanserai Island was originally located on the Sage Ocean. At this time, no island inscription can be found, but the distinctive sandy coastline proves that Artemis's hand was behind Caravanserai's design. Blockades , 2006-05-13: Hell's Wrath colonized Caravanserai, defeating Allied Saruyama Forces in a five-round sinking blockade. Allied Saruyama Forces put up a good fight, but Hell's Wrath and their power were able to edge out a victory. , 2006-05-20: Quixotic Tangent gained Caravanserai Island, defeating the defenders, Hell's Wrath, in a three-round sinking blockade. Hell's Wrath conceded the blockade to Quixotic Tangent at the end of round two. , 2006-09-02: Quixotic Tangent successfully defended Caravanserai against Candy Coated Chaos in a three-round sinking blockade, outjobbing CCC by around 200 pirates. CCC conceded defeat halfway through round 1, which Quixotic Tangent won by over 300 points. CCC did not contest round 2 or 3 seriously. 2007-01-08: Caravanserai Island was transferred to Allied Saruyama Forces by Quixotic Tangent.'' , 2007-03-04: Mushroom Kingdom took control of the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade. 2007-03-27: Mushroom Kingdom disbanded and Caravanserai became uncolonized , 2007-03-31: Notorious re-colonized Caravanserai in a 4 round sinking blockade. The flag Uncolonizers Inc. won round 1 without dropping a warchest. , 2007-04-07: Verus Fidelitas took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. Notorious didn't seriously contest round 3. , 2007-06-02: T-N-T took control of the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-07-07: Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. Passive Aggression openly "helped" the Brigand King in taking the island. http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=68814#1129311 , 2007-07-14: Honor Above All took control of the island in a five round sinking blockade. , 2007-07-22: Eternal Glory took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade , 2007-10-27: Notorious took control of the island in a five round sinking blockade. The blockade ran concurrently with and , 2007-11-10: Notorious successfully defended the island against Vargas the Mad and his flag The Enlightened in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2007-12-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Spontaneous Combustion in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-01-12: The Widow Queen and her flag Black Veil took control of the island in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2008-01-19: Eternal Glory took control of the island in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-15: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Undeclared in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-04-06: The island was successfully defended by Eternal Glory against the attack of Admiral Finius and his flag Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-06-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-07-12: Eternal Glory successfully defended the island against Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx in a five-round sinking blockade , 2008-07-27: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Honor Above All in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-08-31: The island was defended from the attack of Good Grief in a three round non-sinking blockade. Though the blockade took place, issues with Three Rings' ISP prevented anyone from actually taking part, meaning Eternal Glory won by default. , 2008-09-27: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-10-11: Good Grief took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-12-21: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Admiral Finius and his flag Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three round sinking blockade. The island was defended by third parties since the blockade was part of the Project: Caravanserai Closedown event/island give-away. 2009-01-13 Caravanserai was transferred to Absolute Perfection , 2009-01-17: Chuck Norris took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-02-07: Bring It On took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-02-15: Admiral Finius and his flag Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-02-21: Chuck Norris took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-04-18: Absolute Perfection took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-07-4: Eternal Glory took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-07-18: Good Grief took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-08-15: Skull n Crossbones took control of the island in a four round sinking blockade. , 2009-08-29: The Widow Queen and her flag Black Veil took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-09-05: Shadows Of Sage took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-11-28: League of Light took control of the island in a four round sinking blockade.